Everything Falls Into Place
by BellaTonks
Summary: Fifty yrs since the Cullens left Forks and Bella behind they meet once again. Bella has a different kinda family now. Will she forgive Edward for having left her again? And just how many abilities does she have anyways! XD BXE eventually. I own nothing.
1. Welcome Home

**Ok, so I said to myself that I would never do one of these Edward leaves Bella and comes back stories, but I did. I couldn't help it, my brain was overloading with all kinds of ideas. So here is what it came up with. Hope you like it. Again, I own nothing; it all belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.**

xxxx

Welcome Home

Maria and I were out hunting, our normal game. Claudio, Jesse and Josephine were with us doing there normal thing of rounding up our game and making sure no humans were in the area. We were in the Olympic region of Fairholm, Washington. It had been many years since I had been here, not since … well you know. I never imagined myself ever coming back here, but here I was.

Being here brought back so many unwanted memories. The others could tell that I wasn't feeling all to well and I began to losing my appetite and excused myself. I started running through the woods, not really paying attention to where I was going. I loved to run, the speed was exhilarating. I always felt free when I ran, I could run forever if I could (technically I could).

It was twilight now and I had been gone for awhile and knew that my family would start worrying about me if I didn't get back to them soon. So I started running back. As I ran, I began to feel the presence of someone else around me. I stopped to search the forest, but came up short, there was no one. I started to run again and this time I was sure that there was someone running behind me. I started running faster and faster now attempting to lose them somehow, but they were persistent.

I dodged from side to side, but that did no good. Finally, getting fed up, I stopped abruptly and the person behind me almost ran right into me. Using one of my abilities, I forced pushed them before the impact and they went hurtling backwards, breaking through several trees. But, immediately after, another figure slammed right into me, knocking me over to the ground. I tried pushing him off, but he was strong.

"Clam down, Bella, it's us," the familiar voice said through my struggle.

I immediately stopped attacking to look up at him. I was dazed, could it really be him? "Emmett?" I said looking at him.

"Ha-ha," he boomed as he lifted me to my feet then gave me a huge bear hug "It is you, I'm so happy to see you."

"I wish I can express the same sentiment, Emmett," I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"If you're here than that means, he's …," I turned to look in the direction of my chaser.

He was walking toward us as he dusted himself off of all the debris. I stood there frozen solid; I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath (not that I really needed to). It was Edward, in all his godly perfection, in all his beauty. I stared at him for a moment, ogling him, before the past fifty years flashed before my eyes. The anger in me rose and spread throughout my entire body. I did the only thing that I thought would subside my anger; I attacked him.

He didn't stop me; he actually stood there and took every punch and kick that I threw at him. It made me feel good hurting him, but angered me that he wasn't fighting back. I immediately knew why, because he knew that he deserved it. With every punch I would knock him over, but he would get back up again waiting for the next one. Emmett finally intervened trying to hold me back; I struggled against his immeasurable strength.

Thirty seconds later, though, we both fell to the ground. A werewolf had lunged at us and then began attacking Emmett. I quickly got up on my feet and immediately recognized who it was.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think so far. I would greatly appreciate it. :) **


	2. Crossing the Frame

Crossing the Frame

"Jesse no, wait stop!" I yelled, but he didn't stop. Emmett and Jesse continued to fight each other. That's when the rest of my family came running toward us. Claudio was now charging toward Emmett and Jesse, but I stood in his path. "Stop" I yelled once more with as much vibrato as I could. Now they stopped.

Jesse backed up to join us, still growling at Emmett as he walked over to stand by Edward; he had a huge grin on his face. We stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say exactly. Edward and I looked at each other for a long moment before I spoke.

"Everyone, this is Emmett and … _Edward_," I said. They all looked at me and then to Edward. They looked as I had before I attacked him. I heard Claudio and Jesse growl and grumbling coming from Maria's and Jo's chest. "It's alright, it's cool," I told them. "Emmett …_Edward_, this is my family," I said playing nice. They nodded briskly at them.

"Bella, I …" Edward spoke after a moment, but couldn't seem to continue on.

"I think what my dear brother is trying to say is that we are happy to see you and I'm sure the rest of the family would be thrilled to see you as well," Emmett said.

I looked at Edward and he nodded. "Will you come, please?" he asked finally.

I turned to look at my family and then back to them, "Just a sec." I turned to my family, "What do you guys_ think_?" I asked with a triumphant grin on my face. They chuckled and then just stared at me; two seconds later I got my answer. "Fine," I said to Edward and Emmett. "We will follow you, lead the way."

They both grinned at each other hopefully and began running with us right at their heels. We reached their house in no time. Wow, this house was bigger than the one they had back in Forks. Maria and I both handed Claudio and Jesse their backpack and then they ran back into the woods to phase back. They joined us ten seconds later.

As we walked to the front door, I stopped abruptly, feeling extremely nervous and fearful. I hadn't seen any of them in fifty years. I knew that they would have questions for me, but was I ready to answer them? Maria stood next to me and squeezed my hand reassuringly, letting me know that she was there for me. And with that I stepped thru the Cullen threshold.

"Everyone," Emmett shouted loudly as he walked passed us "Can you all come down, please?"

I began to cower behind my family, I was still too scared. Edward, I noticed, was standing behind me as to block me if I tried to escape (as if he could). They all came down at once.

"What is it, Emmett?" I recognized Carlisle's voice.

"You'll never guess who we found," he said jeering.

"From the looks and smell of it, Emmett," Jasper replied almost repulsed "you found_ werewolves_."

"Yeah, well," he said wrinkling his nose "that's not who I meant." He turned around and with one quick swoop of his arm, reached between Jesse and Jo and yanked me out in front of him.

The room was silent in disbelief and then abruptly exploded with loud, excited screaming and then I felt as if they all threw themselves at me at once.

"Bella, is that really you?" I heard Esme shout.

"Oh, how I missed you, Bella," I heard Alice's musical voice say.

"It's good to see you, Bella," Jasper said.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Carlisle said.

Rosalie just simply smiled at me.

I shook myself out of the hug; I wasn't too comfortable with the proximity. It seemed that that had upset them as I stepped back to join my family. Edward and Emmett joined their family as well. We stared at each other for what felt like forever.

* * *

**A/N: The names of Bella's family member have relevance. I will eventually explain in later chapters. A little hint: it has to do with some of the things that Bella has been up to. It also has to do with a passion of mine, which will be incorporated into the story later. **


	3. In Telling Truths

In Telling Truths

I couldn't look at them anymore so stared down at my feet. I wanted so badly to run away, but at the same time I never wanted to leave; I wanted to be with them forever.

"Bella," I looked up when Carlisle said my name. He looked at me with the warmest expression; why was I mad at them? Oh, yeah, **they abandoned me**. My brow creased at the thought and he noticed. "I know that you must be very upset with us, but …"

"Let me guess," I rudely interrupted. "You left for my own good," I said as I rolled my eyes.

He sighed. "We still love you, Bella, Edward still loves you."

I scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Please, Bella, we only want to do what's right," Edward said stepping forward. "I_ do_ still love you. Please, just let me make a mends."

I shook my head back and forth in disagreement; I don't believe him. Make a mends? He must be joking. "It's too late for that. Look at me. I'm like this because of you," I shouted at him.

He winced at my words. It hurt him to see me like this; like him. I was one of them now and the idea hurt him. Good.

"What happened to you, Bella?" Esme asked. "How did it happen?"

They all looked at me waiting for me to recount the events that led me here. Oh, what the hell, it's best just to get it over with, so that they all know what they did to me. Let them know the pain and agony that they, that _he_ inflicted upon me. I began to tell them everything.

"Well, after you left me, _**again**_, I reverted back into my zombie state. But not for too long that time. I was not going to allow myself to go into that depressive state because of you. You were not going to have anymore control over me ever again. After about three weeks of pining over you I decided it was time to let go. I was all ready to let you go, to forget all about you, but as fate would have, I was unable to. I found something out that I had to tell you, that I needed to tell you. I thought that if I could just find you and tell you, you would comeback to me and all would be back to how it was – how it was supposed to be.

"So I set out to search for you in the only place that I thought I might be able to find you – Denali. And if you weren't there, they could at least give me a clue as to where I could find or maybe find _any_ of you. I emptied my college fund, left Charlie a farewell note and set out to find you for however long it would take me. I got to Alaska and made it to Denali, but when I got there …" I sighed heavily, remembering that fateful heartbreaking day. "I was wandering in the woods looking for Tanya's clan. It was a dark and breezy night, all was silent. They were hunting and … let's just say that I was in the right place, but at the _wrong_ time."

The room was silent, I looked up to find them all horror struck. Edward looked absolutely devastated and almost ill. It didn't make me feel any good that he was in pain and that I was the cause of it. But as much as I loved him, I hated him just as much because what I was about to reveal next to them, he deserved every ounce of pain that it had caused me, times hundred.

"They took me into their home and I stayed there for three days. After the three days had passed, I was a vampire. I stayed with them one more day, never saying more than a thank you."

"What is it that was so important that you needed to tell Edward? Why did you need to find him?" Alice asked extremely curious.

They all looked at me waiting to answer, but I only looked at Edward. I couldn't cause him anymore pain, I wouldn't. But part of me, the vengeful part, egged me on to tell him. 'Let him have it, he deserves it,' the vengeful voice said. 'If he says he still loves you, this will kill him. Do it, you know you want to.'

"It's a moot point now," I said, not giving into my darker half.

"Please tell me," Edward pleaded softly.

"I don't think you want to know. It'll hurt," I warned him.

"Please, I want to know," he asked once more.

"Don't say I didn't warn you …" I sighed heavily and hesitated. I really never spoke to anyone about this (except my family); it pained me very much to talk about it. "The reason I went to search for you, why I needed to find you … Can't you guess?" he nodded his head, they all did. "Can't you guess what would make an abandoned wife go looking for her husband?"

The whole room froze in stun silence, then immediately turned to look at Edward.

"What, you didn't tell them that we were married?" I asked in disbelief. Unbelievable, he didn't even have the nerve to tell his own family that he was married and that he abandoned his wife. "You didn't even have the audacity to tell them; just didn't want to come out as the bad guy, did you?" I said furiously.

"You were married to Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"We still are, technically," I pointed out.

They looked from me to Edward, they looked extremely angry.

"Wait," Alice said holding her hands up in front of her "Why didn't I see that?"

"It was never planned, Alice. We did it on a whim," I explain to her "drive-thru chapel."

She looked appalled by the idea of getting married that way, but I simply shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us, Edward," Esme demanded.

"I wanted her to have a normal human life. No strings attached. If you had known that we were married, none of you would have gone along with the idea of leaving," he said defensively.

"You're damn right we wouldn't have," Esme fumed and everyone seemed to share the same sentiment.

"You never did tell us, Bella. What was it that you needed to tell Edward," Jasper pressed on.

"I really don't think it's a good idea now," I said unwilling to tell them.

"Please, Bella," Edward pleaded once more.

"Well like I said earlier, I was all set on letting you go. I wanted nothing to do with you anymore or any of you for that matter, but a month after you left I found something out that I couldn't ignore," I hesitated again and looked at each of them before settling my eyes on Edward. "I was pregnant," I simply stated.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Possibilities

Possibilities

If at any point of the night I thought they couldn't look any more horrified than they had already, I was wrong. Esme, Rosalie and Alice had all put there hands over there mouths covering their loud gasps and sullen expressions. Carlisle's, Jasper's and Emmett's expressions were hard and you could tell that they had stopped breathing altogether. Edward had sunk to his knees and placed his hands on his face, sobbing tearlessly.

Oh, how I wanted to comfort him, how I wanted to kiss his non-existent tears away and tell him that it was going to be alright. But my darker half stopped me; it was pleased that Edward was in pain. As much as I hated to admit it, Edward did deserve to know the truth, to have it pain him as it had pained me. I loathed myself for enjoying his torment right now. I was never a vengeful person. What kind of a monster was I?

They all looked at me again curiously, but I knew why. "You can't really tell, though, I was only about a month or so in," I unzipped my coat to give them a peek. "And, yes, it was Edward's."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know how that is at all possible. Vampires are incapable of baring or conceiving children. We are technically dead, unable to produce life."

"But I was _alive_. I had everything necessary to sustain a life," I said zipping my coat back up. "Two vampires can't mate and produce a living or non-living being for that matter. Yes, we are dead and not all of our system works as it should if we were alive, but some parts …" I waved toward his groin area "are in working order. It is possible to impregnate a human, but only a male vampire can of course. The reason no such thing has ever been heard of is because no male vampire has ever mated with a human female, well at least not without killing her.

"Again, it's a moot point now. What's done is done. I honestly thought … hoped, that I would never see any of you again. It hurts to think of you. It hurts even more seeing you, but there is that part of me that wants to run to you and embrace all of you."

"Oh, honey …" Esme stepped towards me to touch me, but I quickly stepped back.

"No," I said quickly. "No, not this time, not now," I said staring at the ground too hurt to even look up at Esme wounded expression. "It is one thing for Edward to leave, he may have had his reasons, but …" I looked up to face them now "you all left me too."

They were silent for a moment, looking intently towards the floor and at each other. They felt ashamed, it was clear on their faces.

"You're right. We did leave you, it was inexcusable, but we are here now," Carlisle said. "We have comeback to you, it hasn't been easy for any of us since you were gone," he looked over to Edward who was still on his knees sobbing silently.

"You think that'll do it, that that'll make it all better?" I said a little too harshly. "All ends that ends well, is that it."

"Of course not," Edward responded and then all too quickly he was kneeling down in front me. "I know what I did to you is unforgivable. There is nothing in this world that will make your pain go away. I love you and I never stopped loving you, but I know that that will never be enough to ease your suffering. So, I offer you my life, take it," he said.

I didn't understand what he was telling me. What would I do with his life, what could I do with it? All I ever wanted with his life was to be apart of it, forever. I gazed at him utterly confused and he noticed that I had not understood his words.

"Take my life, Bella, do what you want with it. Kill me if it will make you feel better," he reiterated.

"Edward," Esme gasped in fear.

My expression quickly changed to that of disbelief and anger. I stepped away from his begging form. How could he ever ask me to do such a thing?

I took in an angry breath before speaking. "I can't," I said sadly now.

"Please, Bella," he begged.

"No."

"I'll bloody do it," Maria said angrily as she stepped forward. She and the others had been verbally silent this whole time. I had expected her reaction, but I quickly held my hand out to stop her.

"No," I said more forcefully and she stepped back. I was happy that she was cooperating, but I knew that she wanted nothing more than to kill Edward. But, also part of her wanted me to forgive him; so I could finally be happy.

I took a step towards Edward and held out my hand to help him up. The moment our hands touched I felt a surge of electricity run the entire length of my body and back to my hand that Edward still held. We stared into each others eyes longingly. No doubt he had felt that same reaction I had.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I just want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome. Check out my poll when you get the chance. Thanks.**


	5. Decisions

Decisions

"I can't kill you, Edward, I could never do that," I said softly to him. "I do hate you for all the pain that you put me through," he was upset by my words; he looked down at the ground ready to crumble again. "But, as much as I hate you for what you did," I lifted his chin with my other hand "… I still love you just as much, probably even more."

He squeezed my hand and I'm sure we both wanted nothing more than to lean into each other and kiss with all the passion in the world. However, I couldn't allow that, not yet anyway. I released my hand from his grip and stepped away from him.

"That doesn't mean that I forgive you. Not today," They all seemed a little relieved "but I do need to talk with my family first, if you don't mind," I said.

"Of course, take all the time you need," Carlisle insisted.

I turned to face them and they had many expressions running across their faces, but mostly concern. We ran outside, out of earshot so that none of the Cullens could hear us. We ran a long ways, some of it was being to look familiar to me. I'm sure we were near Forks. When we got far enough into the woods we slowed down before we came to a stop. It didn't take me too long to realize where we had stopped. It hadn't changed in years; it was still as openly clear as it was all those years ago. The baseball clearing that the Cullens used to play in; it brought back so many memories. Maria and I waited for Claudio, Jesse and Josephine to phase back and get dressed. It didn't take them too long before they were back at our side.

I spoke first. "What do you guys think? I want to know your honest thoughts about the situation."

"What, can't you just find out what we are thinking now?" Jesse added sarcastically. They all laughed at the notion. That's what I loved so much about my family, their ability to make me feel so at ease, so at home.

"I wouldn't do that, c'mon. A little credit here," I said elbowing him. "I just want to know what I should do."

"We can't really answer that question for you, Bella," Jo said. "That is up to you to decide, it's your life, do what you want to do. But we already have an idea of what it is that you really want. Just be happy, Bella."

"You have been so alone all these years, incomplete, we all knew that," Claudio added. "You've said that you never needed anything more than what you had. We know that you love us, but we aren't enough for you, Bella. You need a companion, you need love." He grabbed Maria's hand and squeezed it tightly.

He was right. I looked at Claudio and Maria and then at Jesse and Jo, I wanted what they had. I wanted to love and be loved in return, but would that mean losing my family. I didn't want that.

"We have been together for a long time," I said looking at each of them "I just want to know that if I make my choice, will you …" I hesitated not wanting to know their answer.

"We will be okay with whatever decision you make," Maria stepped towards me placing her hand on my shoulder. "We just want you to be happy, even if it is with that A-hole. He makes you happy and that alone makes me like him, in a way. But, you should definitely play hard to get, at first. Make him work for it." We all laughed. I did have every intention of _making him work for it_.

"Spoken like a true sister," giving her a smile "but that's not what I meant, exactly." I sighed.

"What did you mean then?" She moved her hand to my cheek, rubbing it gently.

"If I make my choice … will you all leave me?" I looked sadly to the ground.

Quicker than I had ever seen Maria move she grabbed my shoulders and drew me into her arms tightly; I never imagine she was that strong. I hugged her back and within a second they all joined in.

"How could you ever think that? You silly girl," Maria said all muffled. We all pulled away grinning. "You are my sister, my best friend, I could never leave you," she said again hugging me.

"Well you have our answer then," Jo said smiling "If Maria wants to stay with you, then you know that means all of us as well. We wouldn't abandon you regardless."

"Thank you. I love you all very much." I said tearlessly.

"But you still really _shouldn't_ forgive him that easily," she added. "We'll stay and watch him torture himself to earn your forgiveness. That'll be fun at least."

We ran back to the Cullen house after our discussion and they were eagerly waiting for our return. They were all convened in the sitting room (with the exception of Alice who had let us in) and stood as soon as we entered.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, Josephine and Jo are the same person. I'm sorry if anyone is confused, it's just that I get tried of having to write the whole name out (shrug). Again, thanks for the reviews. More to come, I try to update regularly. So please let me know what you think so far. Thanks.  
**


	6. BYOW

B.Y.O.W (Bring Your Own Werewolves)

I looked at each of them and settling my eyes on Carlisle before speaking. "I have decided to stay, if you don't mind," Alice, Emmett and Esme were instantly at my side hugging me and squealing excitedly before I could finish.

"Of course you can stay," Carlisle said relieved.

"Wait," I said pulling back from the others "I'm not done. I have other requests as well." They stepped back also waiting for me to continue on as I adjusted my ruffled cloths from the hug. "I'll stay, if my family can stay also."

They all looked a little unsure, but Carlisle walked towards my family and said, "Welcome to the family," shaking each of their hands. I chuckled silently because my family seemed a little taken back by Carlisle's hospitality. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Carlisle." He then turned around to introduce the rest of the Cullens, pointing out each of them. They all nodded curtly to my family.

I then began to introduce my family to the Cullens. "This is my family," I began to say "This is Jesse and Claudio, they are brothers as you can see," Jesse and Claudio were in fact real brothers; they looked so much alike. They were both huge (about six feet, seven inches tall), black hair, hazel eyes. They had muscles comparable to those of Emmett's. "This is Josephine, she is Jesse's mate and a werewolf also," Josephine was very beautiful for a human/werewolf. She had very long, ebony hair that complimented her slightly tanned skin and unlike her male counterparts, Jo wasn't as muscular as they were; though on many occasions she proved that her petite form wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"I can smell what they are, Bella," Emmett said as he wrinkled his nose. My family growled at him and I rolled my eyes at him before continuing.

"And this is Maria," I pointed her out "she is a vampire as you can see and she is Claudio's mate." Their jaws dropped to the floor. They all looked at me as if I had just said something unfathomable. They looked from me to Maria and Claudio back to me then at each other. Their expressions were so funny, my family and I all laughed.

"How is that …," Jasper started to say before I interrupted him.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow, but now we need to rest," I said.

"Yes, of course, will you be staying here? We have plenty of room here, if you wish." Carlisle offered.

"That will be nice, thank you," I said appreciatively.

"Alice," Carlisle called her forth "would you be so kind as to show our guests to their dormitories."

Alice stepped forward excitedly and locked her arm with mine. "It's great to have you back, Bella. I'll show you to Edward's room." I immediately pulled away.

"No, Alice," I said firmly. "Just because I have agreed to stay doesn't mean I've forgiven you all, not yet. I will stay, but not with Edward." I walked over to Edward who had a sullen look on his face, "I need time, you understand," he nodded.

Alice once again skipped over to me and grabbed my hand, "Okay, agreed. I'll show you to your rooms. What do you want to do after? I am curious about what you've been up to, among other things."

"Not right now, Alice, I just want to sleep," Alice stopped abruptly and turned to look at me. They all looked at me confused.

"Sleep?" she asked.

"Oh," understanding what I had said. "Yes, about that, we – that is Maria and I – have figured out a way to sleep. Again, I'll explain it all tomorrow. I'm too emotionally drained right now and I haven't slept in months." She stared at me quizzically for a moment before she stared leading us up the stairs again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but I just am trying to write them as quickly as I can. I know how irritating it can be waiting for a story to update (which I feel bad about b/c I have done that with one of my other stories, but I don't know where to go with it exactly. This one, I at least have a few ideas for.)**

**Also, I'd like to add that nothing belongs to me. Twilight characters belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. As for the the names of Bella's family members, they are from Coheed and Cambria songs and from the comic The Amory Wars by Claudio Sanchez. So, again, I own nothing; all props go to them.  
**


	7. Tales of Bella pt I

Tales of Bella pt. I

It had been a long night and dawn was finally beginning to break through the cloudy, night sky. I tossed and turned in my bed wanting to get some sleep, even if for an hour. It's true that I really didn't need any sleep, but sometimes it's the only thing you can do on nights that there was nothing to do. Sleep was a great-time filler. Admitting defeat, I finally got up and walk to the couch that was by the window.

I sat there looking out the window, imagining how my life was going to be now that Edward was back. I smiled at the thought; it did make me feel happy. I could here them all downstairs, talking to each other, waiting for me to come down no doubt. I sighed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

Alice met me at the bottom of the steps and dragged me into the living room and sat me down on the loveseat. The rest of the Cullens joined us moments after. It made slightly uncomfortable that Alice hadn't chosen to sit with me, instead Edward sat next to me. I leaned a little to the left so as to not be so close to him; all the while he would not stop looking at me.

I had seen no sign of my family, but I heard them moving around upstairs. I looked up towards the ceiling and remained quiet for a moment. They were all still looking at me waiting for me to speak.

"So," I started "what is it that you want to know?"

"Did you _sleep_ well?" Alice asked.

I laughed as they looked at me. "I don't technically sleep. I just close my eyes and dream," I explained. "You just close your eyes and let your mind wander. It's a great way to relax, kill time and if anything else ... it does wonders for those baggies under your eyes," I said smiling.

They all nodded.

"Tell us what happened after you left Denali. How you met your family," Esme spoke.

I sighed. "After I left Denali, I didn't know what to do; I just ran. I don't know where I was running to, I just kept running. It took me a week to finally come to grips with what had happened. I wanted to cry my pain away, but I couldn't. At one point I just wanted to die, I saw no point in existing without having anyone to share it with," I felt Edward tense next to me, but continued on. I looked up towards Carlisle, " and you're right, it isn't easy to do. I tried everything."

"Bella …," Carlisle sighed disapprovingly.

"I still kept trying, even more so," I interrupted him "when the thirst was becoming unbearable. I was quite proud of myself, though, that I was able to hold off for as long as I did. After a month, however, I knew that I was battling a worthless cause and that my thirst would win out in the end. Good thing I had some early guidance on how to deal with it from some really good people," I said smiling to all of them. They seemed to take it to heart.

"All the time that I was away, I kept in touch with Charlie, Renee and … Jacob," again, Edward stiffened next to me. "I told them not worry about me, that I would be alright, and that I would be back someday to see them. It wasn't until several years later that I was finally able to see them, when I was finally able to control myself," I looked up quickly and added "Which by the way, I have never slipped; not even once." I smiled proudly.

"Aha!" Emmett shouted. He then turned to Jasper, looking extremely smug, "I win the bet then," he said to a very disappointed Jasper.

We all laughed. It felt nice, sharing a moment with them. Claudio, Maria, Jo and Jesse all walked down past us at that moment. Maria walked over to me and I stood up. She looked around the room briefly and then back to me, "I'm going hunting. The others are coming with me, then we are going to go explore. You know, familiarize ourselves with the area. Will you be alright?"

"Sure, sure," I said to her. She leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then turned to join the others. They all waved at me as they headed out the door.

I sat back down and I could tell that they were all curious about my family, but I would get to that later. "I finally gave up trying to kill myself; I knew it wouldn't do me any good. When I finally was able to see Charlie and Renee, it had been very emotional. They, of course, had many questions for me; like the fact that I still looked exactly the same after several years. I was honest with them; I could never lie to them. I told them what I was, what I had become. I left out some minor details, like the fact that I was married and that I _was_ pregnant. I told them about all of you," I looked up to look at their expressions, which I was happy that they didn't seem angry.

"I told them that I would be fine and that they had no need to ever worry about me. After a few emotional outbreaks, they finally understood and were okay with what I was. They also knew that I would never be able to see them again after that, but they were able to let go," I sighed. "I saw Renee two more times after that; once at Charlie's funeral and the other at hers."

We were all silent, which was suitable for the moment. I could tell that Edward wanted to comfort me, but he held back. If he would have, I would have let him. I sighed again before I could continue on.

* * *

**A/N: Up next is Tales of Bella pt. II. I'll try to get to you as soon as I can. Just a little preview ... you find out a little bit about her family.**


	8. Tales of Bella pt II

Tales of Bella pt. II

"When I finally saw Jacob, I didn't have to tell him what I was," I continued. "He was heartbroken and angry. I told him everything, leaving absolutely nothing out. We spoke for hours until we finally parted on mutual terms. We said our final goodbyes to each other. He actually hugged," I said smiling "and then turned to run away. I never saw him again.

"For years I wandered around, performing odd jobs just to earn some money. I finally had earned enough money to go to school," I turned to look at Edward who had a smile on his face. It was the first genuine smile that I had seen on him in many years; it made me happy. "I actually enjoyed it; I learned so many new things. It was addicting. But I knew that my short stint of happiness wouldn't last for very much longer before the depression started to sink in," I turned to look at at Carlisle "I had seen you, Carlisle, and I knew that the others would be around also."

"Saw me? Saw me where?" he asked.

"I was in New Hampshire and you were working at the hospital there, were you not?"

They looked very surprised, "Yes, I was. I wasn't going crazy then. I had smelled you. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't ready to talk to any of you then. I didn't want to talk to any of you," I said somewhat sadly. "But then I realized that I had to get away from here, away from this area or I would risk running into all of you again. So I fled to Spain; there is where I met my family," that made me smile again. The thought of my family always brought a smile to my face. "After seeing you again, my depression was in full force again. So again, I wandered; I had given up on existing.

"In my wandering, I came across some rather unscrupulous characters. They were vampires, but they were human hunters. They wanted me to join their coven, but I refused, so they got defensive. I had told them that I didn't hunt humans and they seemed repulsed by the idea; it was unfathomable to them," I was getting angry and they could tell, but didn't know why; they would find out soon enough. "It took all five of them to bring me down, but I had made it all too easy for them really. I didn't care for living. I was ready to die, I wanted to die. They kidnapped me instead, took me deeper into the woods and threw me into a hole that was an underground cell. There were no windows or doors in this place, just a man-hole size hole at the top; the only way in and out of that place was through that hole, but it was very high up even for me."

Edward's hands had balled up into fists on his lap and his eyes were angry, but I continued on. "They were trying to break me from my 'Unorthodox ways' as they put it, so they kept me there for two weeks. They waited for my eyes to blacken and when they did," I hesitated because that's when my hands began to ball into fists also "They had kidnapped a human and lowered her in my cell," I said angrily.

"It was Maria. She was so scared and terrified. I myself was terrified, terrified about what I might do if left too long in the current state that I was in, with a her in there. But that was there plan after all; they would leave her down there to temp me. I did my best to control myself, I would tell her to stay as far away from me as she could. The time we spent in that cell together, we got to know a great deal about each other. She told me about Claudio, that he was a werewolf, how he had imprinted on her and how much she wanted to get back to him. I, in return, told her of my life. I grew very fond of Maria in those two weeks that we spent," I stopped to laugh out loud for a moment. The looked at me puzzled.

"I guess she had grown fond of me too because she even forgave me if I killed her," I said still laughing. They all smiled in awe. Oh, how I love Maria … as a sister of course. "At the end of the second week, however, we were both beginning to die of starvation. This is when they returned. They were extremely disappointed to find Maria still alive." I was fuming now, if steam could blow out of my nostrils, it would be. "In one last attempt to shatter my control, they …" I stared breathing heavily and then stopped breathing all together.

Edward finally reached over to pull me into his arms and I didn't object. It felt right at home in his arms, they were so welcoming. I didn't want to pull away, but I did. "I'm alright now," I said to him "thank you." He smiled at me and I smiled at him. I turned back to the rest of the Cullens, they were smiling also; they looked hopeful.

* * *

**A/N: I think I should address the matter of Bella's baby; she lost the baby when she became a vampire. As Stephenie Meyer explained, You are pregnant for life. So she has a vampire fetus in her, I guess would be the best way to explain it (gross, I know). :P  
**

**Well, anyways, Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. **


	9. A New Hope

A New Hope

"They were furious that I hadn't drunk from Maria, so they would force me to. They slit her throat, they knew the blood would drive me insane; and it did, but not how they expected it to. I had grown to love Maria; I became so outraged that I no longer cared what happened to me. After all, I was ready to die. I would avenge her. I killed them, I killed them all."

"You took on five vampires by yourself?" Jasper asked astounded.

"Seven, actually," I corrected him. Their jaws dropped to the ground in disbelief. I chuckled.

"H-how, did you do that?" he asked again.

"I was able to take them down because of my abilities," I explained.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, Bella," Alice said.

"I know you have, you all have," I said still chuckling.

"Why is it that I haven't been able to see you?" she asked.

"Or that I can't feel any emotions coming from you?" Jasper added.

"That's easy, because I'm blocking you." I shrugged.

"You can do that, seriously?" Rosalie spoke. I looked at her; it had been the first words she said to me since our encounter. I was a little taken back, but quickly recovered.

"Yes, I can," I answered her.

"How would blocking abilities help you against seven vampires?" Emmett asked.

"Well, not only do I block your ability but I am also able to possess them; once you've tried to use them on me," I said smiling. God, I loved my abilities.

"So you mean …," Jasper began say.

"That I too now can feel and control other people's emotions," I said finishing his sentence. He stared at me in blank awe. "I too can see the future," I said looking at Alice and then turned to Edward, "and I too can hear all of your thoughts."

"Oh great," Emmett said a little disgruntled "another know-it-all, mind reader."

I laughed. "Don't worry Emmett. Unlike your siblings, I am able to shut off my abilities that I acquire. I'm not listening; your thoughts, your feelings and your future are your own. I would never intrude on your privacy, unless need be."

"How many abilities do you possess, exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"A fair few," I shrugged. "I'll tell them to you later."

"So, back to your story then, you disposed of those vampires. You said they slit Maria's throat, shouldn't she have died immediately?" Rosalie asked.

"The cut wasn't too deep so it wasn't too drastic, but she was still dying. I didn't want her to die, so I did the only thing that I could do for her," I said sadly.

"You bit her," Carlisle said in a sad, collective tone.

"I didn't know if I could do it, if I would be strong enough to stop myself. Well, Maria has been the only human blood that I have ever tasted. I don't know how I did it though, but I did. Three days later she was a vampire. I thought that she would be angry with me, but to my surprise, she wasn't. Even after I told her that she wouldn't ever be able to see Claudio again. She didn't care, though, she said she needed to see him; if only to tell him goodbye. So I agreed and set off to see him.

"In the time that Maria had been kidnapped, Claudio and his pack had been searching frantically for Maria. Fortunately, he was the first that we encountered in the woods. Maria tried to run to him, but I held her back. Claudio was distraught by what had happened to Maria, he howled so loudly and then ran off into the woods to phase back. When he came back, there were tears in his eyes along with pain and disgust. 'I'm sorry,' she said to him.

"'What happened?' he demanded, so we explained everything to him. Jesse, Jo and a few others from the pack arrived by the time we had finished explaining everything to Claudio. There was so much pain in his eyes now; but he still loved her, now more than anything. Maria begged him to except her the way she was, she begged him to believe that she hadn't changed, that she was still Maria. He loves her so much that he did believe her, but the others weren't convinced.

"They all demanded an audience amongst the pack to decide what would be the proper course of action. So Jesse, being the Chief at the time, assembled the rest of the pack together. Maria and I stood by the edge of the village, awaiting their verdict. Only until days later did we find out what the verdict was," I began to chuckle again. "Apparently the pack wanted to kill us and that Claudio should be the one to kill Maria. So, Claudio snuck out in the middle of the night after letting his brother know that he loved her and that he could not live without Maria. He came to join us then and we ran away.

"A few days later, Jesse and Jo found us and said that they would join us as well. Jesse couldn't bear being away from his younger brother and Jo couldn't be without Jesse. So they all abandoned the pack and that is how we came to be," I said smiling. "Believe me; it was rough at first, what with Jesse and Jo not really trusting Maria and I. Ha-ha, the amount of sleep that those three lost the first year." I was laughing again; they were all laughing with me. "But again here we are; a family."

They all nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. More to come about Bella's abilities and a bit more on what she has been up to.**


	10. Jasper, Canada

Jasper, Canada

"That was a nice story," Jasper said after a while of comfortable silence. We all stared at him, slightly puzzled. Alice elbowed him in his side and stared at him in disbelief. "The last part with your family, I meant," he added quickly. We all laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Yes, my family has made all the difference," I said to him with a grin on my face. He chuckled.

"So, what else is it that you can do Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I can maybe guess one of them," Edward suggested.

I nodded and waited for him to guess. I had a feeling he'd get it right.

"You can transfer you're abilities to others," he guessed.

I smiled at him, "What makes you say that?" I asked testing his observational skills.

"Because I can't hear any of them," he said grimly.

"I thought it was just me," Alice said hastily "but then I just brushed it off because I can't see werewolves." She seemed upset about that fact. "That's going to be very annoying."

"I can't sense anything from them either," Jasper added.

"Don't be upset, Alice," I said trying to comfort her. She didn't seem comforted by my words at all, so I tried again. "You did see that you were going to need a bigger house, did you not?"

Her eyes widen with excitement by my revelation. "Yes, I did," she said "but didn't know why."

"You see," I said smiling to her "you are more talented than you give yourself credit for. You just have to learn how to work around slight obstructions. If you can't see the picture just adjust the hue button."

"Than everything will be all green," Emmett said. "Hey, that's not a bad analogy for them actually. Average human one minute, a rage of emotions the next; like the Hulk."

"I guess I will learn get around that little problem," Alice said dejectedly.

"And the smell, also," Rosalie added, covering her nose.

"You get used it after a while. It doesn't bother me anymore," I assured them.

I was still smiling and they seemed to be irritated by the fact that there powers where useless on us. I turned to look back at Edward. "You're only half right. I can transfer my abilities, but not all of them. Actually, I can only make them immune."

They all seemed fascinate by that little fact. Yes, even though that was all I could do for them, it had proven useful on countless occasions throughout our travels.

"That is extraordinary, Bella," Carlisle said "Tell us, what else can you do?"

"Yes," Emmett said "When we accosted you in the woods, which I apologize for," he added quickly "but you sent Edward flying backwards several feet without even touching him. Was that one of the powers you'd acquire or already had? Tell us when you first knew of this power you possess? What abilities you took to help you win that fight?"

I couldn't help but smile at the eagerness to know more about me. I wanted to know about them, what they had been up to. I guess that would come later. I sighed. I thought back to the time I found out what I could do.

"I'm sorry about that by the way, for attacking you earlier," I said to Edward apologetically.

"You had … have every right to do that," he said to me "I told you, my life is yours; do with it as you please." I couldn't help shy away and smile slightly at his words. I was kicking myself for it; I was supposed to be making him _work for it_, not giving him open windows to climb in.

"You're blushing," Edward said loudly. He was staring at my cheeks, his eyes filled with wonderment. "How are you able to do that?"

"One of my many abilities," I said shrugging it off, I'd explain all of it soon enough. "You see I am able to do all sorts of things, many of them are helpful for existing in the human world. Back in the days of my wandering, I had come across other vampires, some friendly, others not so friendly. The first vampires that I had come across, aside from the Denali clan, was oddly enough in Jasper, Alberta, Canada." Everyone laughed. I looked over to Jasper, "Did you know that there is a whole national park, town and lake named Jasper?" He nodded, honestly unaware.

"Oh, road trip," Alice said enthusiastically.

"It's really not a good hunting area," I added before getting back to my story. "I _was_ hunting and could smell them coming closer to me. I was skeptical, at first, I didn't know if I should run or stay put. I decided to stay, hoping that if they were there to harm me, I would let them; I didn't care for living.

"It was a male and female; companions most likely. When they reached me, we said nothing to each other, just ducked our heads as a polite gesture. Finally, the male spoke and I can only assume that he was introducing himself because he was speaking in French. 'I'm sorry;' I said 'I don't understand.' He turned to glance at the female who stepped forth. She seemed to be concentrating really hard on something, but then relaxed her face, slightly, but remained confused. Finally giving up, she turned back to her mate to say something. She spoke in French to him, but the odd thing was that this time I was able to understand them.

"She said to him, 'I can't learn her language.' They both stared at me, seemingly not knowing what to make of me or say to me. 'I can understand you now' I said to them in French. 'I thought you couldn't understand us,' he said. 'I couldn't,' I replied. They looked at each other once again. 'Why can't I learn your language,' the female asked. I shrugged, honestly not knowing why. I had no idea at the time why she couldn't, but I quickly knew that I was somehow able to mimic, possess other abilities; once the other party attempted to use them on me. They seemed aware of this concept also and had asked me to join them."

"So you can speak every language … can understand any language in the world?" Jasper asked in awe.

"No, I don't know every language, _yet_," I said boldly "But I do have the ability to understand any language. And when I mean any language, I mean _any_ language, even computer languages."

"I envy you," he said "that must be a very useful talent."

"I _know_ you do," I hinted. "It definitely proved useful when I was in Spain, when I met Maria."

"Did you join them, then?" Edward asked, wanting me to continue on with my story.

"No. By the look and color of their eyes, I knew I shouldn't. Their eyes were ruby red. I could never be apart of something like that. So, I respectfully declined their invitation. Luckily, they didn't give me any problems and we went our separate ways. Others, however, have not been so kind." No, others weren't so kind at all.


	11. Loyalty

Loyalty

"It sounds like you've been through a great deal, Bella," Esme sighed.

I shrugged. I had been through a lot; some good, some bad. But, through all of my experiences I never really ever hated being a vampire. I never cursed this existence. The only thing that I did regret was not having someone to share it with. I turned to look at Edward, who had never once turned away his gaze from me. He looked sad and worn out; they all did.

"Why did you all leave me? Didn't you love me at all?" I asked out of the blue.

Everyone sighed.

"It was because I … we love you, that we left," Edward said. "Listening to everything that you've told us so far was the reason I didn't want to curse you into this existence. I couldn't do that to you. As badly as I wanted it, I couldn't. I wanted you to be happy."

"I _was_ happy. Why couldn't you see that?" I asked slightly irritated. "And as bad as things were for me, they haven't all been bad. I have a family, who actually cares for me. Who will never leave me," I stressed. That seemed to upset them. I didn't like hurting them, but it was the truth. "How do I know you won't leave me again?"

"We wouldn't do that again, Bella," Alice said.

"That is what you said last time," I said hastily. I turned to face Edward again, "You promised me you wouldn't."

"I am sorry, Bella, but I know that saying I'm sorry will never make up for what I did," he added.

"Can we ever earn your forgiveness? Will you, could you ever forgive us?" Carlisle asked.

I couldn't answer. I don't know if I could or should. I leaned forwards and stared down at my feet, rubbing them against each other.

"I don't know," I finally said looking up. "I want to, but I'm afraid of getting hurt again; that you'll leave me again. I can't go through that again."

"We won't leave you again, Bella, there is no reason to leave you anymore," Alice said. "You are one of us now. Yes, leaving you was a mistake, but we are here now. There is no chance of any of us leaving you again."

"But what if _I_ don't want to stay?" I asked sadly.

"Please, Bella," Edward said "I love you, I need you to stay. And though I am unable to read your mind, I know you want to stay as well. If you still wanted to leave, I would follow you. I would follow you until the ends of the earth, just to earn your forgiveness," he said taking my hands in his.

"You know stalking is illegal," I said sarcastically, taking my hands away from his. He didn't say anything, he just remained anxiously quiet. I sighed. "Look, I'm not saying that I will never forgive you. I just need time to think. I have a family now and they mean everything to me."

"How can you trust them? They're _dogs_," Emmett said.

I glared at him and he winced back, almost afraid and I could tell that he wanted to take back his comment.

"I trust those _dogs_ with my life. They've been supportive all these years; we've watched each other back. They will never leave me," I said practically shouting.

"How do you know that they will never leave you? You don't know that," Jasper said.

"I do know," I said starting to get irritated "Unlike some, they are extremely loyal." I chuckled at me own words and they all stared at me confused. "Dogs are loyal, that's why I always preferred them over cats" I added. They smiled. "Even if I weren't sure about the wolves, I am sure about Maria."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"You know how we all have some sort of ability that we bring with us to this life; regardless if it's an active power or not. It can be a certain trait or characteristic that is strengthen to be our ability," I explained. "Take Carlisle, for instance, you are very compassionate. That is your special gift, though some might see it useless, and to others it is magnificent. Rosalie, also, she was already physically attractive when she was a human. So, that got enhanced when she became a vampire. Our strongest human attributes become enhanced as vampires, thus becoming our ability. Well, Maria's ability is simple, her loyalty."

"But _how _do you know that?" Jasper asked again. "There is no way for sure to know that."

I raised one eyebrow up and looked at him cleverly.

"What?" he asked confused as to why I was staring at him. I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to get the hint. The light bulb finally seemed to go off in his head, "You are able to tell, how?"

I smiled at him wickedly, "It's one of my favorite abilities out of the many that I have."

* * *

**A/N: Okay … I don't know how to say this but, I'm taking a break for a while. It's NOT that I have writer's block because I know exactly where I'm going with this story and what I want to do with it. Most of it is already written down, but it's in rough draft form. **

**To be perfectly honest ... I'm heartbroken. I got a dumped a week ago. I know what you're thinking, 'If you got dumped a week ago, why you are upset now?' To answer that, I guess I was just in denial last week. I mean I was with the guy for five years and then seriously out of the blue, he breaks up with me. So I guess it's just really starting to hit, that's all.**

**But don't fret (for those of you who care); like I said I am going to continue the story and it will not have a sad ending. Bella and Edward will have their happy ending (someone should at least). My tragedy will not affect the story. So, thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and kept coming back; It's what kept me coming back. Again, I will finish it, I promise. I just need time to grieve. And sorry about this, I guess I just needed to vent to someone (sniff, sniff).**


	12. No World for Tomorrow

**A/N: Hey, everyone I'm back … sort of, not entirely I guess (sigh). First let me start off by telling you all how much your support and comments have touched me. You guys are the best, it is a very rough time for me and I am still trying to work through it. It is not something I can get over with just like that and I realize that I am not going to get over it anytime soon. But, hey, I guess I just have to keep on living. It's funny that I now have something really in common with Bella … I know how she felt when Edward left her in New Moon and I gotta say … it sucks. **

**Again, I would like to thank all of you for being so supportive. I would especially like to thank edwardlover45, PixiStix52, Sofabedtry, danielle, mazatrix isstrange (it did keep me distracted, for a while), Into the Cold Fire, EdwardsAngel1901, Sara Michele Cullen, CGK0113 (I really like the Kelly Clarkson song … thanks for that), Katie, Luvtwilight (thanks for always reviewing :D … don't think I didn't notice), CobhGirl3 (thanks for Ben and Jerry and I'm definitely glad to have a new fan), vikitori22 (thank you and I do hope to find my Jacob), and loganlover12 (You're right, guys are idiots … thanks). And a very special thanks to CherryBlossom016 … seriously, that was very sweet of you. Thank you. **

**So, with that being said, I dedicate this chapter to all of you. I have been writing a little at a time. I am sorry to say, however, that I am not going to be updating as frequently as I did, but I just want to start giving you guys something. So here it is, hope you enjoy it and keep on reading …**

xxxx

No World for Tomorrow

"In our travels across Europe, we ran into many of our kind; again, some nice and others not so nice. As if being a 'vegetarian' wasn't strange enough, I now ran with werewolves. Those two facts did not sit too well with any of our kind. So, they would do what any being does when they don't understand something; they tried to destroy us.

"One coven that we came across was one of the many not-so-nice ones. I will give them some credit; they at least had the decency to not just attack us first. Most don't even bother with pleasantries, they just attack. No these vampires let their curiosity get the best of them. But one of them had a _very_ useful ability; he was able to sense what your ability was.

"That is how I know about Maria," I said to Jasper. "Of course, he wasn't able to sense anything because I was blocking him, so that is when they attacked us; they figured us as weak. Thank God for my ability to make them immune," I said appreciatively "because some of the abilities that they had are/were extremely dangerous and no being should really possess.

"First, let me answer Emmett's early question of how I was able to catapult Edward several feet back. I call it psychokinetic pulse."

"You can move things with your mind?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "Not exactly, that's telekinesis. Psychokinetic pulse acts more like a shield of energy, but without an actual shield." They cocked their heads to the side trying to understand, but it was clear that they hadn't so I tried again. "Okay, take a bomb for instances, the impact causes a wave of energy that literally destroys everything within its range. Well, my ability is like a bomb, but without the destructive chemicals. I produce like an enormous shock wave. I just force push you.

"That was one of the abilities I had acquired from my kidnappers in Spain; it was how I was able to get out of that cell. The other," I turned to look at Edward, "is pyrokinesis; which explains why I am able to blush," he was smiling at me. "That one I acquired along with the power sensing. One of them was trying to set Jo on fire, but obviously couldn't. So, he set the ground around her ablaze. This time she caught fire and he was now able to control it. I had to do something, the others were too preoccupied with in their own fight, so I attacked him in hopes that he would try to use his ability on me. It worked. Once he used it on me I was able to help Jo and together kill him."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous for you?" Jasper asked. "I mean, it is said that the only thing really capable of killing us is fire. You said that it is how you blush, can't you accidentally set yourself on fire?"

I shook my head in disagreement. "I have full control of all my abilities the moment I acquire them. It is as almost if I always had them. But, you are right, it is dangerous. You see, I can create flames of immeasurable caliber; ones capable of destroying even vampires. If I were ever to combine my psychokinetic pulse with my pyrokinesis, it _would_ be a bomb. It's a good thing that I'm one of the good guys, or else bye-bye world!" I said cheerfully.

They all looked mildly worried and I wasn't sure, but they also seemed slightly afraid. Edward, however, only stared at me.

"C'mon! I would never do such a thing. I don't think I'm even powerful enough to do that anyways," I sighed. They still seemed a little anxious. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked mockingly.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Edward let out an amused laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him. Eventually, they all joined in and as we were laughing, my family returned. They stood there, looking at us. They felt out of place, so I quickly got up and beckoned them to come join us.

"Come sit," I said to them. If we were going to make this work between us, it's best for them to start getting along. They looked skeptical at first, but then started to walk toward us. Jasper and Alice quickly got up to sit with Emmett and Rosalie on the larger couch. Claudio and Maria took the now vacant couch and I notice that Carlisle was now walking back into the room with two extra chairs for Jesse and Josephine.

We sat there quietly for a moment, looking around the room; all of us not quite knowing what to say.

"So," Maria said trying to break the uncomfortable silence "what were you guys laughing about?"

I giggled before answering. "My ability to destroy the world," I answered smiling.

Maria let out an exasperated sigh, while the rest of my family rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "No wonder they look all worried," Maria chuckled, as I shrugged.

"I was just telling letting them what I was capable of," I explained defensively, holding my arms out in front of me.

"Oh, your Rogue powers," Jesse reminded me, speaking as if he were stating the obvious "'cause that's what they are."

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child, and then smiled at him. I could tell that the Cullens had not understood.

"Jesse likes teasing me and calling me Rogue from X-men," I explained. "You know, Rogue, the chick who can absorb people's abilities? Except I don't need to touch anyone to get them and I don't kill them if I do touch them; which would make me _not_ like Rogue," I countered.

"No, you're right," Claudio mediated "Rogue, at least, had much better balance." Everyone in the room began to laugh.

"Remember that time we were in Japan and we were in the market place because Claudio wanted a samurai sword," Josephine started recalling.

"Oh, yeah," Maria continued, remembering that dreadful and embarrassing day "her clumsiness was in full swing that day." She turned to the Cullens and started telling them the story, "we were in an outside market place, and there were rows and rows of swords to choose from. Mind you that we were there to get Claudio a sword and pretty much when Bella saw them, she got a little too excited and went charging in.

"So, you can only guess what happened. Two-left-feet McGee over there," she pointed at me "hit the edge of one of the racks and caused a massive domino effect. You saw people diving out of the way, screaming at all the swords that were dangerously about to fall on them. No one got hurt, thankfully. Bella on the other hand, had fallen into the massive pile of swords. One sword actually managed to pierce through her. When she finally was able to get up, because she kept slipping, it was sticking out of her back." They were all laughing so hard at the image of me.

"Claudio walked over to her and yanked it out before anyone can see and said 'I found my sword'" Jesse concluded, laughing hysterically.

I groaned.

"How is it that you are still so clumsy, Bella?" Emmett asked still laughing at me.

"Still?" Jesse asked also still laughing. "You mean she was always that clumsy?"

I ducked my head in shame and humiliation. Great, who would have thought that my clumsiness would be a bonding experience?

* * *

**A/N: I added a link on my page from the movie Transformers, it more or less shows what Bella's pyschokinetic pulse would look like. Also, the very last twenty seconds of the video, what it would look like combined with the pyrokinesis. **


	13. Las Nubes

Las Nubes (The Clouds)

Over the next couple of weeks, my family and I had fully settled into our new home. Before we had returned to Washington, we were living in Gustavus, Alaska. We hardly ever settled in one location, we all liked to travel, but it was nice to have a place to relax and dump any souvenirs we picked up along our travels; a place to call home. Mostly home was our base of operation; where we would work from.

My family and I ran several online businesses ranging from your basic search engine sites to web design to even hosting our own MMORPGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) and then selling them for big money. We did everything online; it was safe, we never had to be seen. Computers were our primary source of income; we'd all gone to school and taken several courses in the computer field (I, of course, was fluent in all computer languages). I guess you can say that we've have our hands full; we do have a few people working for us of course, but we never really see them.

Ha-ha, it was pretty funny when we had set up our work stations. We pretty much filled one room with nothing but computers and computer equipment. Carlisle got a little nervous; he was scared that we were hackers of some sort and that whatever we were doing was illegal. I offered that he sits in during our working hours to take away any doubts he had and after a few sessions he felt at ease.

In the time that we had been here, it amazed me how quickly my family bonded with the Cullens; more so it was as if they had found their other-other half. Rosalie and Josephine, aside from the both of them being extremely gorgeous, both had an affinity for cars; but in a different aspect. While Rosalie is more about the mechanics and the love of tinkering with cars, Jo was more about custom design; both interior and exterior. Let's just say we had the most pimpin' rides in town.

Alice and Maria both loved to shop and giving me a makeover every time they had come back from shopping. What was worse, was the fact that Maria had shown Alice a new and faster way of shopping with endless possibilities; online shopping. By the end of the month, they had accumulated enough stuff to open their own store, scratch that – their own mall; it practically took up two rooms and part of the garage. Finally, Carlisle and Esme had to intervene and they were both forbidden from buying anything for the next month or two; like it matter really they had enough stuff hold them over.

As for the guys, since their first encounter in the woods; Emmett and Jesse _love_ to wrestle and show off their muscles. Their death matches would get so out of control sometimes, that they would destroy half of our cars. Of course, Rose and Jo would come out screaming at them for wrecking the vehicles; but then would be all excited because that meant they had something to do now. Claudio and Jasper were more the intellectual type. They enjoyed talking about everything from politics to mythology to who had the most crazed shop-aholic wife; they both had a thirst for knowledge. Although, when it came to humor, both Claudio and Emmett shared that similarity; they would never miss an opportunity at poking fun of me.

We were really beginning to bond as a family. Everyone, the Cullens particularly, had become fascinated with my abilities. They had become a source of entertainment at times. Whenever one of us would have to do something unpleasant, like do the laundry or take out the garbage, we would use my psychokinetic pulse as a deciding factor. We would go outside and everyone would stand around me and without warning I would unleash my power and whoever got knocked down first would be the unfortunate soul to do the unpleasant task of the day.

Also, we had fun experimenting with my powers. We found out that if at some point I made physical contact with the person whose power I mimicked, it became drastically enhanced. When I would touch Alice, for instance, the visions became clearer that we were even able to _see_ the werewolves (a fact that she reveled in so much). Jasper and I could emit different emotion to different people at the same time; make each person feel different from the other, not just one emotion at a time. Edward was by far the best one. When I held his hand, I was able to create a mental connection not only between the two of us ( which I really didn't need to touch him to open a connection between us, I could just unblock him), but between all of us or whoever I chose.

As for Edward and I, Jo was right; it is totally fun watching him trying to earn my forgiveness and win me back. Some of the things were sometimes so outrageously sweet that I wanted to forgive him right there and then; but not quite just yet. I would never be left alone with him because I feared that I would do something stupid like jump his bones. He would play my lullaby numerous times when I was working. He somehow knew that I enjoyed it very much so, especially on nights that I would 'sleep'.

Tonight all the boys had gone hunting and Jesse and Claudio had joined them – which was odd. So, Alice had suggested we have a slumber party (again), since it was just us girls. Maria, of course, jumped at the idea and immediately started planning the night with Alice, which unfortunately involved makeovers and me. I couldn't help but notice that Alice seemed way too excited, even for her. Something was up.

"There is something going on here," I said to her. "What gives?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "We're having a slumber party. That's all." She answered nonchalantly.

I stared at her, while giving her the I-don't-believe-you-look. Meanwhile, she just looked at me smiling widely and shrugging. "I don't believe you. What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she said a little too innocently.

I still didn't believe her, so I tried reading her mind, but the only thing I got were party ideas. So now I opted to see her future and mine, but she kept changing her mind and I don't know what I was looking for in mine. The only thing I could see of my future was all of us standing by my window, looking down at something. Something was definitely up.

"Why do you keep changing your mind? What are you hiding from me?" I asked her, putting her on the spot.

"Bella," she said somewhat frustrated. "Stop trying to get in my head. I've had years of practice, you're not going to get anything. Let's just try to have fun tonight, alright? Please," she said more cheerfully now.

I sighed and decided to give up the futile attempted of getting anything out of Alice. After our makeovers (I mean _my_ makeover, as if Jo and Rosalie would ever really need one), we watched movies and then proceeded to my room. Alice insisted that we do the slumber party properly this time, which involved staying up and telling ghost stories in the dark. I have to admit, it was fun … just us girls. It was kind of odd; I never imagined Esme would be good at telling horror stories. She had us good, that by the end of her story, we were all huddled together.

Not so soon after she was done, we started hearing noises outside which made us all jump slightly. The noise then began to sound more clearly … it sounded like music. We all got up and walked over to the window to check it out and what I saw was unbelievable. The guys had returned and were standing outside of my window playing instruments. Jesse and Claudio had acoustic guitars, Jasper and Carlisle were playing the violins, Emmett had an accordion (God knows when and why he learned to play that) and Edward was standing out in front of the semi circle. It was a serenade.

I quickly looked over at Alice and she had an exuberant smile on her pixie face. Everyone else just gasped, but with surprise and joy. Esme had placed her hand over her chest, looking extremely moved. I was still staring at Alice, this was what she was hiding from me and I was about to complain to her when Edward began to sing, but … in Spanish.

_**Amor, si me llamas amor. Si me dejas amarte mi fiel yo te voy adorar.**_

_**Las estrellas nos vera asombradas. La noche y el diá sera de amarradas.**_

_**Candor, si me das tu candor. Si me dejas amarte mi fiel, yo tu voy adorar.**_

_**Amor si me llamas amor, si me dejas amarte mi fiel, yo te voy adorar.**_

_**Las estrellas nos vera asombradas. La noche y el diá sera de amarradas.**_

_**Amor, si me das tu valor, si me atrevo a quererte mi sol te voy a llorar.**_

_**Los angeles nos tr**__**aera la ternura. Las flores nos vestiran de dulzura.**_

_**Contigo voy a soñara con que hubes. **_

_**Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes.**_

_**Contigo voy a pas**__**ear en las nubes.**_

_**Contigo voy a pasear en las nubes.**_

_**Amor, en las nubes.**_

The entire time that he had been singing, I was completely frozen. I was extremely taken by his serenade, it was so lovely and romantic; it was almost mesmerizing. By the end of the song, however, I hadn't realized that all the girls had left the room and turned on the light in my room. I looked quickly behind me and saw nothing, so I turned to look back down at Edward. They were all standing down there with their mates and Edward just looked up to me, looking hopeful. I sighed and gave him a shy smile and opened my window as wide as it would go. He suddenly smiled and quickly climbed through my window, as he did, the others left. Edward was standing directly in front of me, smiling that oh so crooked smile that I always loved. We stood there staring at each other not saying a word. What now? Here we were, in my room, completely alone.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank my reviewers and readers. Thank You all. Also, I know the song is in Spanish so here is the translation: **

**Love, if you call me love. If you let me love you, my faithful one, I will adore you. The stars are amazed by us. The night and the day are bonded together as we are. Innocence, if you give me your innocence. If you let me love you, my faithful one, I will adore you. Love, if you call me love. If let me love you, my faithful one, I will adore you. The stars are amazed by us. The night and the day are bonded together as we are. Love, if you give me your worth, if I dare to want you my sun, I will cry for you. The angels bring us tenderness. The flowers dress us in sweetness. With you, I will dream of what-if. With you, I am going to stroll in the clouds. With you, I am going to stroll in the clouds. With you, I am going to stroll in the clouds. Love, in the clouds.**

**Spanish is my first language, but I am fluent in English. It's not the exact translation, but more or less explains what the song is about. It's from the movie "A Walk in the Clouds". The song is called Mariachi Serenade by Leo Brouwer. I put a link on my page so you can hear the song … I like it a lot and think it's very sweet. I've always wanted to be serenaded. **

**Please review, review, review ... I'm almost up to a hundred and that would make very,very happy. Thank you.  
**


	14. White Flag

**Hey everyone, first, If you haven't already, **_**RE-READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_** ... I updated it and I added a bit more about Bella's abilities. Second, I want to apologize for the short chapter, but it's more of a filler chapter. I'm sadden to say that the story it almost done :( . Technically, this was going to be the last chapter (not this particular chapter), but my sister just wouldn't allow it; she said I needed a bit more. So I dedicate this chapter to my lovely and supportive sister ... I Love You, Lisa. **

**So here it is, enjoy and please don't forget to review (even if it's to tell me my story sucks) ;)...**

* * *

White Flag

"That was very beautiful, thank you," I said after a moment, in a delicate voice.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you," he said. I was about to protest, but he quickly interrupted me. "But, you're welcome."

We continued to stare at one another, silently.

I sighed then. "Edward, I know that I've …" I began to say before he silenced me by placing his hand over my mouth.

"Please, let me say what I have to say first," he pleaded, as his eyes dazzled me. I managed to nod a yes. He still kept his hand over my mouth. He lifted his gaze and closed his eyes; he was collecting his thoughts. Should I take a peek? No, I can wait.

He took in a heavy unnecessary breath before he let it out.

"I don't deserve you," he began. I started to object, but they came out as mumbles since he still had his hand over my mouth. "Please, just let me say what I have to say without interruptions." Again I nodded.

"Bella," he sighed. He looked into my eyes again, "I know I have messed up, numerous times. I have caused you so much pain, so much suffering; I don't see why you would ever want me. I abandoned you twice and because of my poor judgment, you lost our baby and died not so soon after." I winced not wanting to remember what I had lost.

"I see now that I can never truly earn your forgiveness," he said sadly. "But that doesn't mean that I will stop trying. I will never stop trying because … I love you. I realize now that you were … are right; I do have a soul. You are my soul, my life, my … wife." My insides jumped with such delight at his words.

At that very same moment, he sunk down to one knee. If I were still human, my heart would have been beating like mad, instead I felt a delightful warmth course throughout my body. He took my left hand in both of his and looked into my eyes with such love and adoration. For once, I could feel what he felt, it was exactly as I felt, I almost couldn't distinguish if he was feeling anything at all. Our feelings were almost one in the same; although they seem to be competing, at the moment, for the title of Who-loved-who-the-most.

He continued to examine my reaction and when he felt it safe, he smiled warmly. "I only wish I could do this properly being that I don't have a ring anymore," he mumbled to himself. I smiled crookedly at him and with my free hand reached under the neckline of my shirt and pulled out a chain that had been concealed under my shirt. His face lit up when he saw what was on the chain; it was his mother's ring that he had given so many years ago and our wedding band. I had always worn them (not visibly), they were my keepsake.

I removed the chain over my head and gave him the rings. He smiled again at me as he took his mother's ring and place it on my ring finger (chain and all).

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began saying. "I love you and will always love, nothing can ever change that. Nothing or no one will ever hold the amount of commitment and love that I have for you. You are my life and soul; my existence. I worship the ground you walk on and marvel at your beauty; both inside and out. If you'll have me, I'll never leave you and will dedicate the rest of my existence in making you happy. Bella … will you marry me, again?"

I wanted to cry so badly, cry tears of joy. I wanted to tell him, to let him know how happy I was. This was the happiest that I have ever truly been in the past fifty years. I gazed at him with the same love and affection that he had given me and I let him feel how he made me feel. He quickly rose to his feet and hesitantly took my face in his hands and dropped his lips to mine slowly before he kissed me ever so gently. I was a little wary, but closed my eyes quickly and surrendered myself to Edward; body and soul.

The past fifty years had poured itself out into the kiss, as it began to intensify, I never wanted it to end. I had wrapped both hands around his neck and he had removed his hands from my face; one hand tangled in my hair and the other around the arch of my back, both trying feverously to mold our bodies together. There was so much passion and desire in the kiss; I had never experienced anything like this. It was magical. Edward no longer had to worry about crushing or killing me. He had taken that into account as well because he held me so tightly; as if he feared of letting me go, that I would disappear if he did.

I never wanted him to let go. I wanted to give myself completely to Edward, my love. I slowly began to pull way from Edward's delectable lips, but still allowing him to hold me in his arms.

"Oh," I sighed gracefully. His forehead was leaning up against mine, his eyes closed and his face utterly blissful.

"Bella, I love you," Edward sighed. "I want you now and forever."

"Hmm …" I smiled wickedly at him. "That was very interesting, I wonder …" I nodded off and released myself from his grasp. His expression faltered and he looked as if he were ready to crumble, extremely hurt and almost panicky, but I placed one hand under his chin and reached up to place a tender kiss on his lips. I quickly turned around and walked toward the door and stopped there to glance back at Edward, who still looked sullen.

I gave him a loving smile, his face lit up amiably as I said, "You coming?"

* * *

**A/N: I suck at romance ... sorry. I was never really the lovey-dovey type, but I don't mind it every now and then. :)**

**I wanted to talk about Bella's abilities. She does have a lot of them, so I don't feel the need to explain all of them ... it's just too much. Seriously, you'll get so bored of reading about them that you'll be like, 'Ugh, another one? (eyes rolling)'. I know that there are some of you who don't mind it, but this story is about Edward and Bella. For those of you interest in reading stories about Bella's powers (not from this particular story), read my other stories Colorful Souls and Defying Gravity.  
**

**Also, the names of Bella's family, I had previously said that their names were significant and that I would incorporate that in the story later. Well, again, their names are characters from Coheed and Cambria songs and from The Amory Wars comic by Claudio Sanchez. I **_**was**_** going to have Bella and her family **_**be**_** Coheed and Cambria, but that was just too lame and besides that is apparently not allowed in the fan fiction realm (that's right, I read the rules XD). Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc. are ****not**** allowed. If you couldn't tell by now ... I am obsessed with the band and I just found out that it is one of Kellan Lutz (Emmett) favorite bands as well ... XD.**

**Lastly, I have recently become obsessed with Alice and Jasper. I love those two together, but it is extremely difficult trying to find a**_** good**_** Jasper/Alice fic. So I started a C2 of the Best of Alice and Jasper fics. If you know of any stories or want to be apart of my c2, please do not hesitate to pm me. Thanks.**


	15. The End Complete

**So, this is it folks ... the end. :( It's been fun. I want to thank all of you for your support and comments. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations. Well, enjoy ...**

xxxxx

The End Complete

**Three days later, at the Cullen house …**

"Argh," Alice screamed. "Where can they be? It's been three days," she vented pacing back and forth by the front door.

The others were there also; Jasper and Emmett were both leaning against the wall and Rosalie in Emmett's arms. They also seemed very perplexed. Esme was standing on the other side of the room, arms semi-crossed and with one hand gripping the bottom half of her face; she looked extremely concerned. Claudio, Maria, Jesse and Jo were sitting on the stairs; watching Alice pace back and forth.

"You worry too much," Jo said to Alice.

"Yeah, I'm sure that they're alright," Maria added.

"How do you know that?" Alice spouted. "I can't see them, so there is no way for sure …" she stopped talking and quickly directed her attention to the door; they all did.

The door opened and Carlisle stepped through; he had returned from work. Everyone had stood up right, obviously expecting someone else. When they saw that it was only Carlisle, they sulked back to their positions.

"Nice to see all of you too," Carlisle said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Esme said offering him a small smile. "We just thought it might be …" she couldn't continue.

Carlisle walked over to her, wrapped one arm around her and rubbed her arm as he kissed the side of her head. "I take it they aren't back yet, then. Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine," he assured her.

"That is what we keep telling them," Jesse said exasperated.

"How can you be so sure of that? How can you all be so calm? Aren't you at all worried about Bella?" Alice asked somewhat distraught.

Bella's family all rolled their eyes as if the idea of something happening to Bella was preposterous.

"That is a good question," Jasper said, looking at them. "You aren't at all worried about them. You are extremely tranquil, why?"

They all looked at Jasper, confused. How did he know how they felt? He noticed that they were all looking at him, wondering how he was able to know that.

He sighed. "Bella isn't here to block any of you, so I can read your emotions," he explained.

They all nodded as they silently said 'oh'.

"Have you ever been in a fight with Bella?" Claudio asked and they all shook their heads. "Well, if you ever have, you will know that it is impossible to defeat her. With all of Bella's abilities, she is the closest thing to indestructible. No one can ever touch her. Believe me, we've tried, she wipes the floor with us every time, literally," they all chuckled at the memories.

The Cullens still didn't seem convinced. They all exchanged worried glances from one to the other.

"_They_ might be able to, however," Alice began saying.

Everyone went dead silent then. Bella's family only seemed confused.

"Don't even say that Alice," Rosalie shivered, somewhat frightened. Emmett squeezed her more tightly then.

"It is a possibility," Alice spewed out. "I mean they did come looking for her years ago. What if they tried again and found her this time? Oh, no, no, no …" she started to panic; Jasper could sense it and walked over to her to comfort her.

"Shh," he said to her as he swayed her in his arms. "I'm sure they will be alright."

Bella's family looked at each other, utterly confused.

"What are you all talking about? Who are you talking about?" Claudio asked, hoping to gain some enlightenment about what they suggesting.

The Cullens seemed unsure, unsure if they should explain to them; but they all nodded to one another and then Carlisle turned to them to explain.

"In the vampire world," he began to explain. "There is a family, in Italy; they are a very old and powerful family. They would be almost like a royal family of our world, but they also act as guardians of our world; like vampire police.

"Many years ago, when Bella was still human, Bella, Edward and Alice came across this family. They were allowed to walk away with the promise that Edward would change Bella into one of us and that they would return to check that the deed was done. Well, of course, you know that we left her because Edward didn't want to change her.

"But, of course they kept true to their word and returned to check to see if Bella was still human. We were ready for them, we told them Bella had been killed and that Edward followed not so soon after. They seemed to believe us, but we weren't entirely sure. They might have known that she was still alive and now returned for her," Carlisle finished with so much distress on his face.

Again, Bella's family seemed confused. "Who is this family you speak of?" Jesse asked.

"They are known as the Volturi," Jasper said.

"The Volturi," Claudio said amused before he erupted with laughter and then was immediately accompanied by the rest of them. Their laughter was that of pure hysterics.

The Cullens stared at them with confused and irritated expressions.

"What's so funny?" Emmett challenged.

"Yeah, the Volturi is no laughing matter. This is serious. You have no idea what they are capable of," Jasper roared over their laughter which had intensified by the time he had finished talking.

They seemed to be getting more confused and angrier by the second as they kept laughing.

"It's not funny," Alice yelled so loudly and angrily that their laughter began to subside, to some extent.

Once the fits of hysterics deteriorated, Jo wiped the tears from her eyes, "We're sorry. That was inappropriate, you're right." Their laughter had now been reduced to mere chuckling.

"Do you mind explaining yourselves," Carlisle asked.

"Oh," Jesse said trying to calm down. "The Volturi, you don't ever have to worry about them. They've been dealt with," he said proudly.

They're expressions changed to complete and utter shock.

"What do you mean by 'dealt with'?" Carlisle demanded.

Jesse looked confused. Had he not made himself clear? Well, obviously not. "They are no more," saying each word very slowly. "We got rid of them years ago."

"The Volturi are no more?" Jasper sounded stunned.

"That _is_ what I just said," Jesse said annoyed.

"Where do you think Bella got most of her abilities from?" Maria smiled widely.

"All five of you were able to taken down the Volturi, how?" Emmett asked astounded.

Again, they laughed. "That's very admirable of you to think, that we took them down alone. Even if we did have Bella on our side, there would've definitely been casualties and there were." Jesse sighed.

"There are more of you, you know." Claudio continued looking at each of the Cullens. "There are plenty of other 'vegetarians' spread out across Europe and Asia. There was no chance in hell of only us defeating them,"- he said rolling his eyes-"that would have been suicide."

"We manage to raise an army ourselves," Jo said. "They were compiled of both werewolves and vampires alike. As you already know, the Volturi were a grand army, so we needed all the help we could get. It was surprising how many turned out. Even our old pack turned out for the challenge. So with our increased numbers …and Bella on our side … _we_ became invincible."

"It was a battle of epic proportions," Maria said. "It escalated for two whole days. Again, there were casualties, but in the end their courage and sacrifice were for the greater good. Now, there are some places in the world that exist as we do; both werewolf and vampire co-exist in peaceful unity and camaraderie." They all smiled at one another, triumphantly.

They all looked at her astounded and completely flabbergasted. Only Carlisle seemed slightly concerned.

Esme noticed Carlisle's expression, "What is it?" she asked him.

Carlisle looked at Bella's family, "I don't think that was the right thing to do. I mean, sure they were evil and I am not at all upset that they are gone, but they kept our world in check. Now who is there to stop other vampires if they decide to wreak havoc upon the world?"

"Ah," Claudio said. "Don't worry, they've been replaced."

That seemed to have taken Carlisle back, "By whom?"

Bella's family only smiled widely at his question. After a moment and after the Cullens had not understood their expression, Maria spoke, "Why do you think we travel so much?"

"And you are okay with this? The dangers that the job entails," Carlisle asked.

"The dangers are what make the job fun and besides, if it is our time," - Jesse looked down at Jo and squeezed her hand -"then so be it. Also, we are not the only ones, remember. There are more of us. We have taken the North American region, the others are in the other remaining continents; excluding Antarctica of course. We're world-wide, baby. If help is ever needed, we are there in a flash and vice versa."

It seemed as if this was something that they had all already discussed previously and were aware of the consequences, so Carlisle nodded.

"We are back at square one, again," Alice sighed. "We still don't know where they are."

"Ugh," Maria huffed. "We told you, don't worry, they'll be _fine_."

"Maybe she's right," Emmett agreed. "Maybe they just want to be _alone_. If you get my drift?" he had a wicked grin on his face.

"Emmett," Esme sighed. She looked as if the idea was ridiculous and inappropriate.

"What?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "They are husband and wife after all. They could be on their honeymoon, since they really didn't get to have one."

"See. That's it, that makes total sense," Maria said.

"So why can't I see them?" Alice asked.

Claudio looked at her mildly perplexed and a bit appalled, "If they are on their honeymoon, do you think they would want you looking in on them? Besides, wouldn't the fact that you can't see them be enough to let you know that they're alright?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, because you can't see them means that Bella is blocking you, which means that she is still alive and well and with Edward, because you cant see him either," he clarified.

After Claudio's explanation, they all began discussing possible places where they could have gone for their honeymoon, along with where they had gone. Alice still appeared vaguely worried, but a few seconds after … she began to have a vision.

It was of a cabin, a very quaint, humble sized cabin. The cabin appeared to be in a forest and was next to a small stream which emptied out into a pond. Shortly after, her vision flashed to inside the cabin where there was a small crackling fire, it looked quite lovely and peaceful. Then again, her vision flashed to another image which caught her in a delightful surprise; it was Bella and Edward. They are lying in bed together; they were holding each other and their naked bodies covered by a sheer blanket. Their eyes were closed; the image looked completely serene.

_Edward had tilted his head a little to place a delicate kiss on Bella's forehead. _

'_I love you,' he whispered in her ear._

_Bella giggled and lifted her head to gaze into his golden eyes. 'I love you, too,' she replied before she leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips._

The vision ended there and Alice stood grinning in the middle of the room as her family kept bickering, but quickly stopped and noticed that she was smiling blissfully. They gazed at her momentarily, before they all smiled at her and nodded as they understood what had just happened … their family was now complete.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, yeah ... there will mos def be a lemontastic companion piece to this story. It'll be call Three Days Grace, so watch out for it. I already started working on it. It won't be long (only a chapter, maybe), but it will account for what Bella and Edward have been up to the three days they have been missing. I didn't include it in this story because I wanted to keep the 'T' rating.**

**So, I just want to thank you all for support through my troubled times (again, not completely over it). You guys are awesome. And thanks for all of your reviews ... they really were encouraging. To all the readers, thank you. I had a blast writing this.**

**On a final note, if you can please check out my other stories. And, I will continue with Bending Masters as soon as I finish with Three Days Grace ... sorry for taking long. XD Adios!  
**


	16. Author's Note: Good News

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry, just an author's note ... don't kill me!**

**I come baring good news ...**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I finished writing Three Days Grace.**

**And that it is now posted, so check it out.**

** I hope you like it …**

**Once again, thanks to all of you who read this story and enjoyed it.**


End file.
